Blood and Lust
by Mantinas
Summary: Sasuke and Gaara are vampires. Naruto and Lee are the humans they love. And Orochimaru is a snakeman from the freak show, but what is he planning? Rateing maybe for later chapters. Dedicated to TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain.
1. Chapter 1: Final Night

Blood and Lust

A/N: Hello. This fic is dedicated to TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain! I hope you all like this... especialy you TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain. Oh, read some of her fics. They're really good.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Warning: I'm useing 'typical' vampire targets in here. If you have no idea what that means or entails... then just read.

Naruto-18

Lee-18

-

Sasuke walked through a saloon, Gaara right behind him. The duo were usuals to _Draco's_. And for one reason: They both had found a tantalizing guy.

Sasuke sat at the bar. " Hey!" He said. " Naruto, the usual!" Naruto smiled. " Just a second, bastard!" He shouted to both annoy the raven haired man and to be heard over the noise, which was also annoying Sasuke. " Hurry up!" Sasuke shouted. He hated this place, but he loved Naruto.

-

Gaara sat near a stage. It was six. And the funny part was that he didn't need a watch to know. Because everyone leaves the stage area at six when he comes on.

Lee wasn't the best dancer. Infact, the manager even threatened to fire him several times. The pink-slip threats ceased when Gaara threatened the bastard who made Lee cry on him. Granted he loved the closeness, but he didn't like the crying part. So at six people just get up and leave and Gaara gives Lee huge tips.

Lee came on with The Servant's " Cells" playing(1) in the background. Lee danced. Gaara didn't understand why they didn't like him. He was muscular and thin. And his motions, at least now, was like water.

-

Naruto told Shikamaru, who was pouring some guy a mixture of some kind, that he was going to take a break. Shikamaru just groaned and looked at the blond. " Fine." He groaned when he saw Naruto's puppy-dog stare. Naruto smirked and met up with Sasuke at the door.

-

Lee finished his erotic dancing. Gaara stood up and held a hand out to Lee. Lee silently took the hand, a smile on his face. Lee stepped off of the stage and walked outside with Gaara. No one stopped him like they would've with the others. It was one of the conditions Gaara made the manager agree to.

-

Sasuke began attacking Naruto's lips once they were out the door. He ended up slaming the blond against the wall, nipping at Naruto's lips and neck. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked the right side of his neck. Sasuke took lifted his head, logic slightly taking over. " Tonight's the night, Naruto." Sasuke said. " Really?" Naruto asked smiling. Sasuke nodded as he parted his lips to reveal two fangs. Sasuke sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck. Feeding from him for the last time. Sasuke smiled, licking up any trace of blood from his face and Naruto's neck. Sasuke smiled when he was done. " Now, my child of the day. You are now one of the children of night." Naruto smirked. They kissed each other passionetly on the lips.

Gaara smirked. " This is the night." He said. " Really?" Lee asked hopefully. Gaara nodded, biting Lee's neck. Lee moaned as he felt the Gaara's tounge lapping up his blood. Lee loved it when Gaara licked his body. Though granted, they haven't had sex yet. But that's because Lee wanted to wait, Gaara, who was truely in love, accepted that and waited. Gaara smiled. " Welcome to the eternal night life." He said. Lee smiled and hugged the red head.

-

A man watched as the two boys bit their mates. He smiled.

" Now I can finaly become one of them." He whispered.

-TBC...

1) Cells is the trailer song for Sin City. I like that song... oh, and if you didn't know. There are words to it, too.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Names

A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you like this, too.

-

The man walked away from the touching scene between the four vampires. ' They will have no choice now.' He thought. ' I will get what I want.' He stepped into the light, revealing his green scales and green hair. He smirked. Things were finaly looking up for him.

-

" Now," Sasuke said. " We have to visit the queen." Naruto groaned. He didn't like her at all. " But she allowed us to keep drinking from you." Gaara said. " You owe her this gift." Lee smiled. " I kinda like her." He said. " I just don't like what she calls me." Gaara laughed as he patted his mate on the back.

-FB(Flash Back)

" My queen." Sasuke and Gaara said in unison as they bowed. " We have brought these humans to ask to turn them."

She had long-flowing red hair that looked like crystalized fire in the moon light. Her eyes pitch black, void of a soul. " I trust that you wish to make them your mates?" She asked. " Unlike before when you did it to a friend." She looked sharply at Sasuke. Sasuke groaned. " I do that once, and make him my servant, Gaara." She rolled her eyes. " You still haven't answered my question." She said.

" Yes." Sasuke said. " Stand by your mate so that I may study them." " Yes, queen Kyuubi." Gaara said. Her fangs broke from her gums, they looked like daggers. " I told you to never call me by that name!" She shouted. " Shokaku!" Gaara hissed. She smirked.

She looked at Naruto. After five minutes she speaks. " Quite a looker, Sasuke." She said a smirk on her face. " But he looks like an idiot to me." " Hey!" Naruto shouted. She laughed. " And fiesty, too. I can see why you like him." She joked.

She looked at Lee. It only took a minute. " Miss match!" She shouted. " Gaara... you really like **him**?" Gaara just nodded. " He has a good body, I'll give him that." She said. " But he's dumber than Sasuke's mate! And also funny looking!" Gaara just snarled. " Calm down, Gaara." She said. " Shokaku!" She shouted. Gaara hissed again. " What's wrong, Gaara?" Lee shouted. " It's his vampire name." Sasuke explained. " It is only used to calm us down when we are out of control or misbehaving." " What's yours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just smirked. " That I won't tell you until you become a vampire."

The queen groaned. " Way too much love in this room!" She shouted. " Get out or I'll shout both of your names!" Both vampires run out of the room, holding tightly to their now 'legal'(1) mates.

-

" Now what's your name?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eye twitched. " You can remember that but you can't remember to shave!" Naruto slapped him. " It's Lycu." He hissed in pain. "That reminds me." Gaara said. " The only reason we're going to the queen is because she gives out the names." Sasuke nodded, pain receding.

-

" So," Kyuubi said. " The dumby and retard finaly become vampires!" She said, laughing at her nicknames for Naruto and Lee. " I guess you want me to give them names?" She rhetorically asked. " Well, fine." She said. " Lyca, for blondie since it means wolf bitch in vampire. And for mushroom head... how about Quef." Both boys held their heads as pain seared throughout their heads. She laughed. Gaara wasn't amused.

" Why did you name Lee runner?" Kyuubi laughed. " Because he's going to be running from your horny ass all night long!"

Gaara, once again, was not amused.

-

The man walked into his tent. " Kabuto,(2)" He called. " Kabuto, where are you, you silly snake?" He saw his pet snake wrapped around his master's homock. The man chuckled. At least one of them was tired.

-

-

1) In vampire law. The queen or king must first okay the male vampire's choice. Usualy just to ensure that the vampire or human isn't a murderer and such.

2) I probably should not have gave a name away..., because now I'm sure you now who the man is. Even though it was probably obviouse in the first place.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

I would like to thank:

Red Asatari

Michiyo Inoue

Sugar Crazed Duckie

Split Soul

Tears-of-mine

i love athrun

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain

and

kokoko

Thank you all for reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 3: Past Love

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I had to re-write this because I didn't want a lemon in the third chapter. However in chapter 4&5, there will be a lemon!

A special thanks to Red Asatari for telling me how to spell Shukaku's name correctly!

And thanks to all who reviewed!! Cookies for all!

-

The queen sat on her throne, a boy's dead body lying at her feet. She wiped the remaining blood off of her cheeks and licked the liquid from her hand.

-

The man knocked on her chamber door, admiring the carving of a fox surrounded by fire next to a man on a giant toad, the toad and man were on their sides, faces contorted in pain and fear. ' Of course she'd have this on her door.' He thought. ' The day her name-sake destroyed the village of Konoha.'

Of course the door carving was depicting a legend, but he always wondered if it held any trueth, even if records of Konoha appear to be non-existant.

-

She pushed the door open from her throne, allowing the man inside. " You!" She shouted when she saw who it was. She jumped up and grabbed him from behind. " I'll finaly do what I should have done when you were sixteen!" She dropped her fangs into his neck, but quickly took them out and began coughing.

He laughed. " I ate a clove of garlic before coming here." He said. " You must be getting too old, Kyuubi." He stopped to hear the added hiss of pain. " Everyone else sensed it. Good thing you let go, too. Any more and you would have died, and then I would never get what I want."

" Still wanting to become a vampire, huh?" She said, garlic wearing off. " You know that you'll never become one." He laughed. " Orochimaru," She said. " You were such a good little snake." " Until you showed me that there was something better out there than preforming for a bunch of people who hate me." He said, a sneer spreading on his face. " I know Sasuke and Gaara have mates now." " What about them?" She asked. " I have a plan in store for them if you don't turn me, my love." She lashed out at him and missed.

He laughed. " So you remember those days, too." He smirked. " Then you still feel it, you love me, too." He walked towards her and bent his knees down to where he was leve with her ear. " You want me to be with you forever." She snarled and tried to claw him. But he moved out of her way. " Think about it, love." He said. " You know where to find me."

-

She didn't cry. She just sat there, emotions she had forgotten flooding her mind. How they swam in the lake in summer, his wet scales shimmering in the sunlight, how he smiled, how he saved her from some men who wanted to rape her before she was turned, and how when she was turned he stayed with her, and how during that time he became abusive, always asking her to bite him, always testing out her skills. How she had to run away from the carnies that considered her to be apart of their family, her fortune telling job done, and how a vampiress claimed her as an heiress of her territory.

She didn't know what to do at the moment, the thought, ' He'll act nicer this time.' repeated in her mind. She didn't know what to do, she also had to think about the others, Sasuke and their newly aquired mates, and everyone else.

-

A/N: I rather like this chapter. (dodges garbage everyone is throwing at me) WHY?!

Mob-Why would you pair Orochimaru with Kyuubi?!(everyone hears a howl of pain)

Me-I couldn't think of anything else! Besides, it will be used for a kick ass scene later!

(from a hole in the ground)- Please review! And thanks for everyone who reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4: Primal Love part 1

A/N: Here is your lemon! throws lemons at angry mob(which also consists of the woman from my angeldemon story)and runs away

-

" Gaara," Lee said when the two were inside their bedroom. " You were so kind waiting for me with this no sex thing." " It's nothing." Gaara said, slight arousal in his voice. Lee, with his new hearing, heard the change in his mate's voice, and smirked. " It was not nothing." Lee said. " Most guys would give up on me if I told them that. And you also were the only guy who likes my dancing."

Gaara blushed as Lee walked up to him. " You were willing to jump through hoops to impress me," He wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist. " And I was acting like a spoiled brat." "It was nothing." Gaara whispered as Lee moves in for a kiss.

-

Gaara's tounge slid across Lee's lips, makeing the new vampire gasp, which gave the red head the chance to explore Lee's mouth.

Lee began to unbutton Gaara's pants, never once breaking the kiss(they're vampires... they don't need air). Once the unwanted clothing was around Gaara's ankles, Lee broke the kiss and pulled Gaara's boxers down. After admiring the throbbing muscle, he dragged Gaara onto the bed in a sitting position.

" But I'm seme." Gaara said. " Uke's can do this, too." Lee said. " Besides, I've always wanted to do this." He licked the tip of Gaara's head. Gaara moaned, which made Lee smirk and take the whole thing inside his mouth, and play with his balls with his right hand.

After awhile, Gaara lifted Lee's head to eye level. " I want to come inside you." Gaara said, a primal tone to his voice. " Sure," Lee said dreamily, getting on his hands and knees. Gaara slowly shoved his member into Lee's opening, letting it sit so his mate could get accustomed to it.

" Get moving!" Lee shouted, primal tone was dominant in it. Gaara smirked and quickly thrusted. " faster!" Lee shouted. Gaara was all to happy to oblidge. Gaara then jerked Lee's ignored member in time to his thrusts, causing a loud moan from his mate. After that they both came.

-

Gaara took himself out from Lee's warm cavern and laid down next to him. Both panting, the bed drenched in sweat. " Do you mind?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they bursted through the door. " We were trying to sleep!"

-TBC

A/N: I just read 300! It was awesome!!!! but besides that, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope you all liked this chapter and review! Another lemon in the next chapter.

I know I'm insencitive about not leaving a review reply thingy, but I don't have much time.


	5. Chapter 5: Primal Love part 2

A/N: To all whom reviewed. I'm sorry for the long wait! I was worried... this is my favorite pairing and I wanted this to be "perfect" not just by my standards but by the fan's... which is REALLY graphic! XD

-

Sasuke closed the door. " You still turned on?" Naruto nodded, his face flustered. Sasuke picked him up and flitted to their bedroom. Once the door was open, Sasuke threw Naruto on their bed, only to have the horney vampire on top of him in a blink of an eye. Completely naked.

" Tell me you want it." Sasuke rasped out huskily. Naruto's eyes were wide, his brain still not adjusted to the speed that he was now capable of. " Tell me you want it." Sasuke rasped out again, this time it was a comand. Naruto nodded, words lost to him.

Sasuke smirked as he ripped the blond's clothes off, making him blush a deeper red, (he finaly registered that Sasuke was naked).

Sasuke took Naruto's lips with his. His tounge invading the blond's mouth almost on contact. Naruto reacting quicker now, did the same. Their tounges fought for dominance. Sasuke laughed, (he knew it was futile for Naruto to fight him), causing Naruto to moan giving Sasuke the upper-hand. Naruto willingly submitted and let the raven explore his mouth. Sasuke's tounge left Naruto's mouth with an urging tap. Naruto, getting the hint, began exploring Sasuke's mouth. Both began to moan.

They broke apart. " You know the stop word." Sasuke said, kissing and nipping his way down Naruto's chest. Stopping to tease his right nipple with his mouth, the left one was tortured by Sasuke's hand. Naruto moaned, his back arching. Sasuke switched nipples, and after awhile, went back to his decent.

He stopped at the blond's stomach. snickering at his whimpers for him to continue. Sasuke looked at his mate's cock, a strong, lustful hunger overwhelmed him as he swallowed the head and began shoving the entire length into his mouth causing Naruto to scream. Sasuke sloshed it around his mouth, making sure he tasted every inch of his love's cock. He began to unleash it, only to stop at the head and go back down.

He picked two fingers up to Naruto's mouth. Takeing the hint, began to suck them. That caused Sasuke to moan, which caused Naruto to moan, too. When the fingers were done, Sasuke, as gently as he could, shoved one up Naruto's puckered entrance. Naruto moaned at the contact and blasted his oad into Sasuke's hungry mouth. Sasuke swallowed the delicious substance and began to kiss Naruto on the lips. When lip contact happened, he stuck his other finger up there.

Both fingers scisored and were pushed in deeper.

Sasuke broke the kiss. " This will hurt," Sasuke rasped, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. " But with your fast healing ability it shouldn't for too long." He began to enter, gently at first so Naruto could get accustom to his length up there. " Sasuke," Naruto howled. " Move or else!" Sasuke began to move out, half way there he thrusted back in. Naruto did feel pain, but it only lasted a second. " Faster!" Naruto howled, wrapping both legs around Sasuke's waist, pushing him in deeper, hitting a "sweet spot". " Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke began aiming for it, hitting it each time he re-entered. Sasuke came, shouting his mate's name. Naruto coming at the same time, shouting 'Sasuke'. " I'm glad you didn't use the stop word." Sasuke panted out as he began to pass out. Naruto panted, eyes darkening quickly.

-

Their bedroom door was slammed open, and they woke up. " Hippercrits!" Gaara shouted. " Very unyouthful, Naruto." Lee said. " You're one to talk, Lee." Sasuke said. " I'm going back to bed." Naruto said. " Me, too." Gaara said, flitting back to his room.

-

A/N: Well, how was that? Oh, and I'm sure many of you will ask me: How much porn did you watch before writing this? The answer is: I didn't. (real answer: I have NO idea).


	6. Chapter 6: Memories

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I've had another project that was near completion and wanted to finish it. "HBTC" was it's name. Hope you like this!

-

Orochimaru peeked in on the sleeping couple. Jealousey rising. ' That should have been us.' He thought. ' I deserve to be like them! Like her!'

-

" Come here, little princess." A big, fat drunk man said to a little girl hiding in between pieces of trash that was strewn through out the ally. His buddies laughing behind him.

" We won't hurt ya." He slurred. " We just want to show you some fun." She sat there quivering, wondering why her mother left her out on the streets.

" Hey," A boy said. " Leave her alone!" The man looked up, confused, as if he spoke in a diffrent language.

" And wha are you gonna do about it?" The man slurred, sounding as if he'd fall at any minute. " This." The boy said, kicking the man in between his legs, making him fall to the ground. Out cold. The man's buddies ran away, afraid to end up like their 'dead' buddy.

The girl shook. Fearful of the boy. " It's okay." The boy said in a calmer voice. " I won't hurt you." He gave out his hand to hers. Inspecting it further, she noticed that it had scales instead of flesh on it. But the voice was so soothing, she took the hand.

" My name's Orochimaru, what's your's?" The boy said.

" Sandra," The girl said.

-

Orochimaru hissed, sitting on the ground under their window. The memories were painful to him. ' Why did she betray me?' He shouted in his mind. ' After all I've done for her!'

-

" Everybody," Orochimaru said. " This is Sandra. And she wants a job."

They were in the camp of Madam Bageit's Carnival and Freak Show. All the crew and preformers looked at her. The crew wondered what she could do. The preformers, Orochimaru's fellow freaks, looked at her and saw a normal little girl.

After a few minutes, an old woman walked over to Sandra, wrinkles and liver spots caked her arms and face. She looked right into Sandra's eyes. As if inspecting her soul.

After a few seconds she smiled. " How would you like to be my apprentice fortune teller?" She said. Sandra nodded.

The old woman smiled. " Now for introductions. I am Madam Bageit. Sooth sayer for the living and dead." Sandra curtsied, causing everyone to laugh.

She looked at Orochimaru. " You don't need to curtsiey." He said. " We say ' How do you do?' or just ' Hello' here. None of us deserves anything fancy." She looked back at Bageit and said "Hello."

-

Orochimaru laughed. ' Finaly! An embarassing memory about her!' But that then passed. Another memory struck him.

-

Years passed. And Madam Bageit passed away, leaving Fredrick the wolf man in charge.

Sandra became a successful fortune teller. All her predictions came true, everything was right, nd she never played the customer into giving her more information about it. She just knew.

" Tell me how you do it." Orochimaru asked her on one of their breaks. " I can't." She said. " And why not?" " Because not even I know."

" Fine," Orochimaru said rather upset. " Be that way." He ran off. " No," She shouted. " Orochimaru, wait!" She ran after him.

-

He gave up and let the memories take over.

-

They were both twenty when it happened. Despite his height, Orochimaru didn't appear to be twenty, the scales woudn't allow it. Sandra turned into a beautiful woman, a woman Orochimaru loved.

They were taking a moonlit stroll around a lake, their hands clasped. It was their first real date. Orochimaru had to summon all of his courage to ask her out.

Their was a rushling in the bushes. " Who's there?" Orochimaru asked, trying to frighten it off. It didn'y work.

A female stepped out from behind them. Her front teeth were sharp. She looked hungry. She ran so fast towards Sandra, her teeth biting down into her neck.

" Get off her!" Orochimaru shouted. She just punched him in the stomach that flung him into the lake.

After a few minutes he came out of the water and saw the woman slit her wrist, giving it to Sandra. Sandra greedily lapped up the liquid. " Enough," The woman said. " I'm sparing you because I sensed a great power in you. A power that wouldn't be a good thing to waste." Sandra looked horified. " I'll be waiting for you." The woman said. " In due time you will return to me, Kyuubi."

Sandra screamed when the strange name was said.

Orochimaru felt bad that he couldn't have saved her.

-

The carnies knew, but didn't care. They still saw her as one of them. Even more so now. But Orochimaru was both intregued and devistated.

" The one I love will be eternal while I rot and die." He said sadly to Fredrick. " I don't find it fair." " Look at us, mate!" Fredrick said. " Life aint fair! We should know this by now so get used to it!" He wasn't mad, just trying to get a point out.

Sandra started getting abilities. And Orochimaru exploited them, trying to see how far they went. How far they might go for him when he would get bitten.

They sat in a meadow, watching the moon. " Sandra," He said. " What?" Sandra said. " Can you bite me?"

Sandra looked appauled. " Why would you want me to do that?" " I love you." Sandra looked sad. " I don't like being like this." She said. " I'd rather be like you. A mortal. Besides, we might not make it as a couple in love as we would friends."

That drove Orochimaru over the edge. " So you're breaking up with me?" He shouted. " No!" Sandra shouted back in defense. " It's what it sounded like." He hissed. " So just go! Leave us! Leave all of us!"

Sandra ran away crying.

-

After ten years, Orochimaru tracked her down. The thought of immortality too great to give up.

" Run!" The woman who turned Sandra shouted to her and the rest of her subjects. They flitted out of the room. Only Sandra stayed and watched from a corridor.

" You think you can stop me?" Orochimaru said, an insane look on his face. " Yes," She said. " And if not, then I shall give my title to Kyuubi." Sandra screamed, revealing her to be in the corridor. The woman knew she was there all along.

Orochimaru screamed as he plunged into the woman's chest cavity, puncturing her lungs. " You didn't even slow me down." He said. " That wasn't my intention." She whispered right before she fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

-

Orochimaru knew now what she meant. Sandra gave up on believing him to be a friend. An innocent little snake that doesn't want to strike.

He'd give her one last chance before he exicuted his plan.

-TBC

A/N: How'd you like it? Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7: Mate Finder

A/N: Here's the next chapter. And I want to point out that from here on out; I will be working on this until it is done.

Thanks... and cookies for all who reviewed. As for those who have just read and didn't review. I still thank you, cause I'm sure you like this fic, too.

I would also ask that you read my werewolfxvampire fic...unless you hate the pairing. Because if you hate kibanaru then you don't have to.

--------------------------

Naruto woke from his slumber. Alone. ' Where could he be?' Naruto asked himself. He didn't have to worry for long.

" Ow!" Naruto shouted. " What is this tingly sensation?" He knew no one called out his name, they had to be in ear shot to hurt. But then the feeling turned into an undescribable feeling. Almost nurturing... but more.

Suddenly Sasuke burst through the door. A smile on his face. " You thought of me, didn't you." He said it as more of a statement more than a question.

" How did you know?" Naruto asked. " I felt it, too."

Naruto huffed. His face in a pout. " What's the point of this anyway?"

Sasuke chuckled, looking at his beautiful mate. " When a mate is far away, all the other has to do is think of the other. You felt pain. That is the most important part.

Your pain and fear is amplified and is directed at me. My brain automatically sends out mine. You then have to move in any direction until you felt that good feeling. That means that you are near or are right next to your mate."

Naruto looked confused. Sasuke laughed. " It's basically a mate finder. A fragment from our golden age where we could actually use our mind to hypnotize humans in order to drink from them."

--------------------------------------

Gaara walked in the dinning room, a dead bear over his shoulder. Its blood trickled down his shoulder where he cut the dumb animal.

He slammed the carcass down on the table. Naruto and Lee looked hungry. " Calm yourselves." Sasuke said. " I have a toast. Pick up a paw."

The three of them followed Sasuke's movements. Gaara picked up the right-hind paw, Lee the other. Sasuke picked up the left-frontal paw, Naruto the right.

" To our mate's first morning stay. And our first..." Naruto coughed, cutting Sasuke off. " Okay," Sasuke picked up. " Now each hit the paws together as hard as you can!" Hunger evident in his voice.

All four slammed their paws together, causing the appendages to crack, little droplets of blood splattering on their faces.

" Now!" Sasuke shouted. " Drink!"

They each sunk their teeth in the paw they chose. After a minute they were finished.

------------------

Sasuke noticed the mess Naruto made on his face. He stalked over to his face.

" Uh, Sasuke." Naruto said. " What are you..."

Sasuke cut him off when he began licking the smears of blood on his mate's face.

" Those two." Lee said, amusement on his face.

" Uh, Lee." Gaara said. " You have blood on your face, too." He began to lick his mate's face clean, too.

----------------------

A/N: So how was it? Crappy? Good? I could have done a better job on explaining the mate finder thingy. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunting Bet

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

---------------

" Now," Sasuke said, speaking to Gaara. His thirst quenched. " We must teach them how to hunt."

Gaara looked at Lee. " I think I'd rather keep providing food for us. Feel free to teach Naruto."

Lee stood up outraged. " I can learn to hunt!" He shouted. " In fact, Shukaku, I bet that I can capture something bigger and better than you!" He kept talking even when Gaara screamed in pain.

" Fine." Gaara hissed. " I'll teach you. But be prepaired to lose." Lee laughed. " You will be the one to lose!"

-----------------

The moon shone down in ghostly strands on the land. Barely enough for anyone to see. But the four ran through out the entire forest as if the sun was out.

They stopped just before a clearing. " Watch me," Sasuke said. He took off again, the others followed.

Sasuke slowed, the scent of a fox caught his nose. He followed it, noting that they were following him, and continued on.

Once the fox was spotted, Sasuke striked. Picking it up with his hands. The creature did nothing, confused. But then it began to struggle. Sasuke broke its neck.

The victorious vampire walked over to his mate, meal in hand, and held it out. " This is for you, Naruto." The blond took it in his hand. Sasuke smirked.

" Yeah," Gaara said, disappointed that Sasuke didn't show off his strength against a larger animal. " That's good, but you'll never get anywhere without something big. It's all about the killing."

" Don't listen to him." Sasuke said to the rookies. " It is about killing to survive. He's just anxious to settle the bet he made with you, Lee."

Gaara hissed. " What do you know?" Gaara spat back. " I'm older than you." Sasuke said flatly.

Gaara sped after a scent, not even stopping to check what it was. He grabbed it, and tore it's head off.

When they found him, he was panting, blood covered his face. " Gaara," Lee said with a smile on his face. " Don't. Say. A. Word." Gaara said, malice seeping from his voice. He caught a baby bunny.

" Just remember to smell, check. But you two don't need to do that since you haven't hunted before. And kill. Without spilling blood!" Gaara just smiled.

---------------

Lee ran off towards the river, hoping to catch something big there. Rustling came from behind a bush. He struck and killed.

---------------

Sasuke and Gaara waited where they said theu would meet after their mate's first hunt.

Lee came back first. Gaara laughed. " You caught the same thing!" Lee said and did nothing. Not feeling pride, nor embarassment.

Naruto came back later.

He was panting. " What kept you?" Gaara said in bored tone. Naruto chuckled, his right arm rubbing the back of his neck. " Sorry," He said. " But he was a pain to kill."

He dragged out his quarry. A full grown brown bear. Gaara and Lee's mouth dropped. Sasuke was impressed. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, a smile on his face. " Sasuke," He said. " This is for you."

Sasuke smirked, taking the bear's paw in his hand. " I guess Naruto wins." Lee said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a stupid smile on his face. Gaara 'hned'.

------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked this! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9: Orochimaru's Plan Pt1

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! Now here's the next chapter! And this will (somewhat) give away what Orochimaru is planning. Hope you all like it!

I'm sorry about reposting... But I noticed a mistake I made. Blame the time... I was up at five in the morning working on this.

-----------------------------

They ran towards their castle, each carrying what they killed.

Sasuke hissed. " It's one in the morning!" He shouted, making the rest stop. " We have to run faster!" He sped off, hoping the others were right behind him. It isn't easy being the alpha male in this family.

He stops inside the castle, only having to wait a second for the door to close, the other three inside.

" Okay," Sasuke said. " Let's put them in the fridge."

" But," Lee began.

" It's set to a slightly colder than room temperature." Gaara said. " That way the flesh won't be so unfomfortably cold."

-----------------------

" You blessed these, right?" Orochimaru asked, refering to the coffins. " Yes," The priest said. " But I am curious. Why do you need these blessed?"

Orochimaru smirked. " These are coffins for the damned, father." He said. " And with your help they may recieve god's blessing."

The priest was interested. " What did they do?"

" Nothing to concern yourself over, father." Orochimaru said, avoiding the question. " Don't tell me you don't believe that god doesn't want all of us in his warm embrace."

" No." The priest snapped. " I'm just curiouse. That's not a sin, now, is it?"

" I supose not." Orochimaru said. " That you father."

The priest bowed.

Orochimaru carried the coffins to his wagon, mentaly laughing. ' If there was a god then I would have been turned, too.'

-----------------------

Sasuke ran throughout his wing the house, closing the special extra thick curtians closed over the window, keeping the deadly rays of the sun out.

When he finished he ran into his and his mate's room. He looked in the darkness to spy Naruto's naked form standing at his side of the bed.

Sasuke smirked.

" So that answers that question." Sasuke said. " On weither you sleep in something or in the buff."

Naruto pouted. " Pervert." He said, slipping under the covers.(1)

Sasuke smirked. " Goodnight to you, too." The raven said, siding under the covers as well, his chest facing his mate.

" Sasuke," Naruto said. " There had better be a snake in this bed."

Sasuke just smirked, leaning towards Naruto's ear. " You're not the only one who sleeps that way."

" Pervert." Naruto huffed, closing his eyes.

----------------------

While Sasuke was closing his curtians, Gaara was doing the same in his wing.

When he finished, he ran into his bedroom, closing the curtians, concealing both in darkness. But it held no privacy.

Gaara watched as his Lee stripped, slowly he might add, of his clothes. His nose was on the verge of a nose bleed.

Gaara finaly striped once Lee was done and went under the covers in only his pair of boxers. But Gaara felt his eyes on him. He stopped with his boxers, deciding to leave them on.

" Goodnight, Gaara." Lee said.

" Goodmorning, Lee." Gaara said using the technicaly correct term.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

-------------------------

Orochimaru silently opened the castle door. Though not fearing the chance of attack, he knew full well that vampires are hardwired to sleep during the day. Only to wake if a stake or something else of extreme pain is exerted on them.

He crept to Sasuke's room. Making sure to not step on Kabuto who slithered beside him obediently.

Once inside he saw them. Sasuke holding on to Naruto's waist, his chest facing the blond's back.

He slowly slid the blanket off of Sasuke. Only to be disturbed at what he saw. But he looked away and picked him up.

He carried him to the stairs, getly putting him down. He had to get the other one.

Silently Kabuto slithered behind his master.

-----------------

Orochimaru entered Gaara's room. He pulled the blanket off of him. Relieved that he wasn't naked like Sasuke.

He bent down to me. " Thank god, Kabuto." He said to his snake.

He picked him up and took him to Sasuke's sleeping form.

He stalked down towards the entrance of the castle, opening it slightly, making sure the sun didn't hit them.

He came back with both coffins, the door was wider, but just barely hit them.

He picked Sasuke up and placed him in one of the coffins. Slamming it before He screamed. Just to be safe that the others would not wake up. He nailed the lid shut.

He then placed Gaara inside the other one. He slammed the lid, but he kept kicking and scratching along with screaming.

But Orochimaru perserviered and managed to nail it shut.

" Come on, Kabuto." He said. " Let's take these home."

--------------------

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Orochimaru's Plan Pt2

Sorry about Kyuubi. I do not think these things. She does, though.

----------------

Their screams died down hours ago. They had been knocked out.

Orochimaru climbed the mountian that hid his home. " Soon, Kabuto." He said to his snake companion. " I will get what I deserve."

-------

Naruto woke with a start. His head hurt. Looking around the room he noticed that his mate wasn't there. Lee ran into the room. " Naruto!" Lee shouted. " Gaara's gone! And my head hurts!"

Naruto hit Lee on the head. " Sasuke's gone, too. And my is too, it's because of that link thing."

" Now what?" Lee asked. Naruto was about to say something, but Kyuubi butted-in.

" Wow," She said. " You really are stuid." She looked at Naruto. " Was he always this stupid or after Gaara made him hit his head on the headboard?"

" Why are you here?" Naruto asked. " I am not stupid!" Lee shouted.

" My Orochimaru is doing something stupid senses were tingling." She said. " Now hurry up. You two are the only ones who can find him."

" Who is this, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

" How can we find them?" Lee asked after hearing that boosted his ego.

She looked at Naruto. " Seriousely, how can anyone be this stupid and not have a speech impediment? And it's a long story, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. " Now fly!"

" But the sun is out!" Naruto shouted. " How did you even get here?"

" Sunscrean." She said. " Lots and lots of sunscrean." She took out two bottles. " Rub the entire lotion on your body." They did. " Now, we fly."

--------------

Sasuke opened his eyes. In front of him was Gaara, still knocked out and his arms tied behind his back to a pole.

He twitched his hands that he couldn't feel. They, too, were tied to a pole. Laughing could be heard, but he couldn't find the one behind it.

-------------------

A/N: I hope you like this. Please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue Pt1

Sasuke looked into the imense darkness, trying to see anyone else in their with them. He couldn't find anyone.

After awhile, Gaara began to wake up. Groaning he asked " Where are we?"

" I don't know." Sasuke replied. " But we're not alone."

Gaara perked up after that, looking around in his field of vission. He found no one. " Are you sure?" He asked.

" Yes," Sasuke said. " I heard him laugh when I woke up. Seriouly, Gaara, after years of being stuck together you'd think you'd trust me!"

The laughter began again. " So the friends become paranoid. And it's only been ten minutes since Gaara awoke."

" Where are you hiding, coward?" Gaara shouted. " Come on out! We obviously won't hurt you!"

Lights flickered on, shining brightly. The vampires hissed, covering their eyes. The light was too bright for their eyes, but before they covered their eyes, they saw a scalely man with a snake wrapped loosely around his shoulders.

" You!" Sasuke hissed. " Murderer! Puppet of Fate and Destiny!(1)"

The man laughed. turning the lights off. " I see you remembered. And I do deserve that."

Gaara looked at his friend in confusion. " He killed the queen before Kyuubi." Sasuke explained. This was before Gaara was even blooded. " She foresceen her death." He smirked. " And I informed her of the strings.(2)"

They both howled in pain. It was their mates! They looked at each other, grinning. Knowing that they would be free soon.

-----------------------------------

Three figures flitted through the woods. Two led the way, pain etched on their faces. The other bore a grave face.

They would keep running until close to daybreak.

" Come on," Kyuubi said. " Eat. It'll do you good." She held out a rabbit and a fox.

But Naruto and Lee were in too much pain to eat.

" Fine," She said. " More for me." She punctured two holes from her fangs. But from the lack of fresh kill (surviving on prey that her guards had hunted for her), she ripped them to pieces. Swallowing both flesh and blood like a mangy Werewolf.

Scowling at her realisation, she snapped at Lee. " How far are we from them?"

Lee shrugged.

" You should know that this doesn't tell disdance!" Naruto shouted at Lee's defense. " And quit picking on Lee! He's effected more by this than anyone else!"

" Yes, yes." She huffed. " Gaara was the only one that watched his dancing. And you're wrong. I'm effected by this more than him. I have to fight the one I loved. You two just have to rescue your's!" She cried.

Naruto calmed down, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

She gradually calmed down. She told them the entire story in the darkness of their cave.

----------------------

1) Sometimes Fate and Destiny take matters into their own hands...or in this case strings.

2) Only a few can see the strings, like Sasuke, they serve the queen by warning her that a 'puppet' is present and it is not best to kill at that time.


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescue Pt2

A/N: Here's the next chapter!

--------------

She finished her tale. Bitter remorse filled her. Where as the two listeners sat, disdain and rage filled them. Making them forget about the tickling pain they felt.

" Now for my plan." She said gravely.

--------------------------------

Kabuto crawled onto Sasuke, his tounge probing the air for danger. Finding none, he began to wrap himself around Sasuke and the pole twice, his head facing the vampire.

A laugh was heard. " He likes you." Orochimaru said.

" I'm flattered." Sasuke said perfectly since vampires don't need tp breathe.

" Oh, not like that." Orochimaru said snickering. " He wants to eat you."

Gaara just huffed, his eyes never leaving the pale-green man.

" Your mates are coming." Orochimaru said. Not shocking the two vampires. " Your faces are more relaxed than before." He smirked. " And so is my sweet." He laughed as he walked out of the room, Kabuto reluctantly following him.

-------------------------

" Why did you tell us this?" Lee asked.

" Because," She said. " I know you two are too dumb to come up with one on your own!"

" But..." Naruto said sounding worried.

She read his mind for good measure. Even though she already knew what he was talking about.

" I have to." She said. " I have no other choice."

Naruto slumped his head. He hated her, but instincts are stronger than petty hatred.

" But, Naruto." She said tenderly. A smile on her face.

He perked up. Ready to listen.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for cutting it short with Kyuubi. But what happens in here will be in the next chapters and if I gave them away now... The ending would not be as good.


	13. Chapter 13: Goga Boon

A/N: You know what I just noticed? I'm changing how it was set up! I'm sorry!!!! It was once in the middle because I was used to typing like that for essays and such. And now I'm typing like this since it looks better on here. I'M SOOO SORRY!!!!!!! Oh, and the end is near.

And to fans of " Of Love and Duty". Balthazar has helped me with a name for Orochimaru's sword in here.

I re-did it because I forgot to explain Goga Boon to you guys the first time.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto set a foot out into the sun. He hissed as his leg turned red. " Baka!" Kyuubi shouted. " You thought the sunscreen was still protecting you! It even disolves with us, too!" She hit Lee on the head.

" Ow!" He shouted. " What'd I do?"

" He spent way to much time with you." She said. " That he caught your stupid."

Lee backed up. He thought he saw fire in her eyes. She hit him on the head. " That is for questioning you Queen." She said flatly.

Naruto didn't pay attention. He was only interested in his leg as it slowly healed. Once it turned back into its original color, he stood up. " Got anymore?" He asked.

" Yes." She said, throwing two bottles at the blonde. He handed one to Lee and they began to rub the lotion on their exposed body parts. She did the same, lathering all of it on her arms, exposed upper chest, and face.

" Are we ready?" Lee asked, earning another smack from Kyuubi. " Yes." She said. " And don't say that. Just because Naruto's slow, doesn't mean that you have to be so mean."

Naruto pouted, got up, and ran ahead of the others.

-------------------------------

Orochimaru walked up to the tower, Kabuto draped around his shoulders. Each step echoing through the cylindrical building.

He finaly reached the top. Stairing out into the distance, he looked sharply. Studying everything, making sure he could see any sign of flitting.

After an hour of watching. He gave up. ' So much for that plan.' He thought. ' Time for Plan B.'

He walked down the winding stairs and walked towards his chamber. Once inside, he walked towards his mantel and grabbed a sword.

He quickly unsheethed the sword and listened to the musical vibrations. He smirked. " Will you sing, Goga Boon(Snake Charmer)?" He asked. " Will you sing again, for death?"

The sword vibrated as if in response. Orochimaru smiled.

-------------------------------

The blade was new. He just got it last year. He wanted to kill with it this time instead of the stake. Up till now it was used as a way to kill his formal family of freaks.

He smiled as he remembered the shocked faces as one of their former family members mutilated their bodies.

He wanted to remember this killing with such detail, too.

----------------------------------

A/N: Two or more chapters left. Thank you all for staying with me.


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation

A/N: Here's my Next is my FAVORITE chapter. It will be gross...But I'm a gore freak! I LOVE Saw for goodness sake!

I hate the remake of The Blob! My favorite kid in the show dies in the sewer! Only **I** can do that in that kind of movie!

--------------------------

The sun went down. They ran inside.

Once near the dungeon, both boys felt calm. Their minds automatically turned the sense off.

" Over there!" Naruto whispered.

They broke the door down and were shocked at what they saw.

Sasuke and Gaara were tied to poles in the middle of the room,( this time standing up, he knocked them out with Goga Boon), Orochimaru stood behind Sasuke, his sword in hand. The blade near Sasuke's throat. Though that posed no real damage. Only a punture to the heart could kill a vampire by means of a weapon.

" Well," Orochimaru said, a smirk on his scaled face. " The mates show up. I was getting bored." He gently rubbed the blade's edge against Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't even flinch.

-----------------------

Naruto growled, his eyes radiating rage. Orochimaru prepaired for attack. Naruto realized that the snake-man only held his sword in one hand. He charged.

A swift twirl, his wrist tilting back, and a hit on the head by the tip of the pommel. Naruto fell to the ground, his head throbbed in pain and then blacked out.

Lee huffed. " You took Gaara from me. I had to deal with _this_ woman. For the entire journey here. And now you knock out my friend!" He charged.

He blocked the first strike that would have hit him on the head. Orochimaru then tilted his wrist foreward, blade facing forward.

Orochimaru walked, once near, he swung to the left. Lee ducked. Orochimaru then swung to the right. Lee ducked. Orochimaru then moved his wrist in a horizontal postion during a slashing move, that Lee moved to the left of, and struck his on the side of the head.

Lee fell down. Blacking out instantly.

---------------

Kyuubi clapped. " So you K.O.d two new recruits." She said. " Let's see you try that with me."

" With pleasure." Orochimaru said, a smirk on his face.

" I resign." She said, defeat written on her face.

Orochimaru's smirk widened. " So soon?" He said. " We haven't even started."

" You want to be a vampire, right?" She said. " And I have a fast way to do it."

Orochimaru wasn't surprised by this. Most vampires do it the slow way to be sure they want that perticular human as a mate.

The fast way wasn't too good, either. To gain such powers too quickly would scare the human mind and cause it to strain and go insane. So the drinker would have to drink the vampire's blood slowly.

Kyuubi took out a vile and a knife. Revealing her wrist, she cut along the vein. Red liquid slowly poured out and into the vile. Once it was full, she handed it to Orochimaru.

He smirked as he grabbed it.

Slowly, he gulped the red liquid. Once he finished, he dropped the vile on the ground. It shattered. He grasped his face. His fingers covering his eyes. He fell to the floor and spasmed.

" Welcome to the ranks of the damned," Kyuubi said, a smirk on her face. " My love."

----------------------------

A/N: Oooooo! What a cliffie! The best I've ever done yet! The next chapter will be up soon!


	15. Chapter 15: The Death of Sins

At the bottom.

-------------------------------

Orochimaru groaned, rubbing his head as he got back up. " I feel like I've been hit by a train." He said grogily.

Kyuubi giggled. " It is normal to feel that through this process." She wrapped her arm around his arm. " Pick up your sword and we can walk outside."

" But first," Orochimaru said. " I must get my cloak."

" Whatever you say," Kyuubi said. " Love."

Absentmindedly, Orochimaru picked up Goga Boon and walked with Kyuubi to his chamber. There, he walked towards a closet, opened it, and took out a black cloak.

He put it in place and began to clasp it on with a snake head pendant. Kyuubi noticed that part of it was lying on the floor.

She smiled. " It looks good on you, love." She said.

Orochimaru smiled back.

" Now we may," He said wrapping his arm around hers this time.

They walked towards a veranda.

-----------------

Once the two left the room. Naruto and Lee sprang back to consciouseness, surprising their mates.

" What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked. " Don't worry about it."

" It's going all according to plan." Lee finished. Both began to untie the captives.

Both Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other, not too concerned. They have their mates back. As far they they were concerned, they could always go back and kill Orochimaru later if their so called 'plan' fails.

" Now come on!" Naruto shouted. " We have to see this!"

Lee nodded and both ran in the direction the two royals went. Both Sasuke and Gaara sighed. Both thinking that they had to turn two already hyperactive humans into very hyper vampires.

------------------------------

It was a few minutes until sunrise.

" What shall we do now that we are together forever?" Kyuubi asked, a smile on her face.

Orochimaru smiled. He finaly got what he wanted. And now he could enjoy it with the love of his life.

" We can rule over vampires until we die in battle." He said in a content voice.

Earlier, when they first walked out there, he placed his sword in between them slanting on the wall. Exactly as she planned.

She picked up Goga Boon and stuck it into a part of the cloak that was on the ground.

" What?" Orochimaru shouted in shock and anger. " What are you doing?" He pulled at his cloak, but nothing gave. It was stuck pretty good.

Kyuubi smiled. " Doing something I should have done along time ago." She said.

" So you are just going to leve me here to die?" He said angrily. " Then you're no better than me!"

Kyuubi bowed her head alittle. " No." She said. " Your fate is mine."

Orochimaru looked scared. Then he began to tug harder on his cloak. It still didn't budge.

The sun was about to rise.

She looked at a few of her subjects. " Naruto," She said. " As you know, you are my heir." She smiled. " It's about time the Vampire comunity has a lord again."

Naruto smiled sadly. Sasuke just looked surprised. Lee congradulated him again. And Gaara said: " Of course."

" Now go." She said in a grave tone. Stay here this morning. Head home in the night. Goodbye my subjects."

The group ran inside the dungeon. Sleeping until night time like ordered.

----------------------

" When I welcomed you," She said. " It wasn't to the Vampire collony. It was to where you are going."

" Damn you!" He spat.

The sun began to rise a little over the mountian that was facing the veranda.

" First," She said. " Your skin will turn red. And after awhile it will begin to boil."

As she said that, those symptoms happened.

Orochimaru screamed in pain. Kyuubi hid the pain, not wanting him to remember that she was weak in her last minutes.

The sun rose higher.

" And after that," She said, stopping as flames began to burst from her feat. " This will happen. And it will slowly work its way up until you're nothing but ash."

Orochimaru cried out. " All those years wasted!"

" Oh," Kyuubi said as she remembered something. Her torso being burned. " Don't forget _this_!"

She unwrapped Kabuto, whom she secretly took in the dungeon. Knowing he wouldn't notice since his dream was realized. She threw it on his torso. Watching as it writhed in agony as it slowly was engulfed in its master's flames.

" See you in hell!" Orochimaru shouted through screams. " Kyuubi!" She screamed in pain as her vampire name was shouted.

They became ash that was blown away in the wind leaving Goga Boon alone, with no one to play music to.

-------------------------

The next night, both couples flitted towards their castle. Only stopping one morning for rest and shelter.

When they arrived home the niext night, a vampire was there waiting for them. He looked at both of the new recruits.

" Which of you two is Naruto?" He asked.

" I am." Naruto said, stepping foreward.

The vampire bowed. " My Lord." He said. " The Queen asked me to wait here for you the day after she came after you. I've been waiting for two days."

" Get on with it." Gaara said.

" My, my." He said in an outraged manner. " I am here to escourt you four to the castle."

" Can it wait until tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

" I dont' see why not?" He looked at Naruto. " My Lord?"

" I'm going with my mate on this one." He said sleepily.

" Very well." He said. " I am Kyodai. Just call if you need me."

They all slept peacefully in their rooms.

-----------------------------------

A/N: Next is the epilouge. (cries) I hope I made you sympathetic for Orochimaru and Kyuubi. But I don't think I have to worry about doing that with Kyuubi.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilouge

A/N: Here's the last chapter. Thank you all for dealing with my crappy writing and your encouraging reviews. Thank you all for reading. And a special thanks to TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain, for giving me the idea expressed in the last chapter and allowing me to dedicate a story to her. This story really wouldn't be up without her.

Fun Fact: My OC Kyodai is Japanese for stepbrother. It holds no meaning, but I just wanted to tell you guys.

-------------------------

Two months later.

Naruto sat in his new chamber, Sasuke sat in a newly added throne next to his. Only that changed in the throne room.

Somewhere in the castle, Gaara was making love with Lee. And in another wing of the castle the royal bed chamber hung all of the pictures of the Lords and Queens before Naruto. But the pictures stopped in a circle around the bed, and only one actually hung on the wall where the bed was. And in that picture was Kyuubi, a smirk on her face.

Kyodai knocked on the wooden doors that depicted that tragic event in the mythical land of Konoha.

" Enter." Naruto said.

" My Lords." Kyodai said as he bowed. He walked towards Naruto's throne.

" What is it, Kyodai?" Sasuke asked.

" Two would-be couples are here to see Naruto." He said as he smiled. " To see if they can be allowed to become mates."

" Bring them in." The blonde vampire said. Thankful that his new powers were instinctual instead of having to be taught.

A tall vampire that wore a mask of honor covering his mouth walked inside, a slightly shorter man man following, a scar ran accross his nose.

Naruto didn't hear a heart beat with either of them.

" I am Kakashi." The one with the mask said. " And this is my hopeful mate, Iruka."

It wasn't unheard of of vampires mating other vampires. It was just concidered better if you blooded a human for a mate.

Naruto read Iruka's thoughts. " You are now mates." Naruto said smiling. " You found a caring mate, Kakashi. I'm proud of you."

Kakashi smiled under the mask. " Thank you, my Lord." They bowed and left the chamber, smiles on their faces.

Sasuke patted the blonde's back. A smile on his face.

" You did good, Naruto." He said. " I'm proud of you."

Naruto grinned like a fox.

" Thanks Sasuke."

And they existed hapily forever after.

----------------------Owari-----------------------


End file.
